Anastasia
by waterlily987
Summary: It is crossover of hetalia,code geass and Don Bluths Anastasia . Briana (as Anastasia ) is princess,that survived the October revolution ,but lost her memory . While searching for her identety ,she meets with Suzako ( as Dimitry) and slowlly they fall in love . Will Briana find her lost past or will she die from Arthur s (England as rasputin ) curse ? I only own my OCs .
1. Casting

Cast :

Anastasia : Briana

Dimitri: Suzako (code geass)

Vladimir : Lelouch (code geass)

Sofia:Nanally( code geass)

Empress : Vilma (my grandmother  
tzar : Branko (my father)

alexey: Tim (my brother )

princesses: Vesna ,

jane potter (tarzan),belle (beauty and the beast)

simple family : Bugs(looney tunes),

Lola bunny(space jam),

little bugs(looney tunes),litle lola bunny

Rasputin: England (hetalia)

salers ,people ,orphans, servants

owner of orphinage :miss mrdstone(David Copperfield)


	2. Special gift,dark night

_There was a time not very long ago,when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties . The year was 1916 and my son Branko was the tzar of imperial Russia_.

All nobles and counts were invited on celebration. People were standing and watching,or dancing in the middle of grand ballroom with portraits of nobles and big portrait of royal family. Before the portrait were three thrones and at stairway there were also three thrones. Empres Vilma waiwed to her elder son and said ,before she sat down : ,, Hello darlling .,,

The royal family was celebrating the 300 th anniversary of their rule. Branko , his wife Kathrina and two children were having fun. Prince Tim teased his elder sister and she showed him tounge. She said as her father lifted her and swinged her a little : ,, grandma. ,,

After he put her down,she ran with a beautifull picture in her hands to the empress. She went pass her elder sisters Vesna ,jane and Belle ,who were sitting on thrones and talking. Princess gave her grandmother the picture that she made. Then a young eight years old boy in simple clothes came to the ball room and bit into apple. He found it in the kitchen.

_And that night no star burned brighter that that of our sweet Briana,my youngest granddaughter. She begged me not to return to Paris,so i gave her something to make separation easier for both of us. _

Briana gasped as she looked at the small golden box with jewelery on her grandmothers hand .She asked: ,, For me? Is it a jewelery box? ,,

Then she looked at servant ,who said before grabbing young boy around his waist: ,, Suzako, you belogn in the kitchen. ,,

Suzako struggled as he was lifted and taken away. Princess looked back at box, when her grandmother put a key inside it and turned it ,then she put key out. Box opened and started playing a beautiful melody. Briana said : ,, it plays our lullaby . ,,

Vilma said to her granddaughter : ,, You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend that I'm singing . ,,

She sang as she held Briana's hand :

_On the wind, cross the sea_

_hear this song and remember_

Briana sang and danced a little :

_Soon you'll be home with me, _

_Once Upon a December_

After Briana bowed ,Vilma gave her locket and said : ,, Read what it says. ,,

Princess took the locket in her hands and read it. It said Together in Paris. Briana said ,before she hugged her laughing grandmother : ,, Really ? Oh,grandma! ,,

_But we would never be together in Paris. For a dark shadow had descended upon the house of royal family. His name was Arthur Kirkland . We thought he was a holy man, but he was a fraud. Power mad and dangerous. _

Everyone moved away from figure in black cloak ,whos face was covered with hood and on one of his shoulderes sat a flying mint bunny. Tzar came to dark figure and said with anger : ,, How dare you return to the palace? ,,

Figure lowered the hood and tried to convince his majesty that he isn't dangerous. But, tzar didn't believed him and shouted: ,, You are a traitor. Get out! ,,

Arthur shouted in anger : ,, You think you can banish great Kirkland ? By the holly powers wasted in me I will banish you with the curse ! ,,

Everyone were quiet and gasped in horror , Briana held her grandmothers hand and Suzako , who came back from kitchen ,backed away in fear. Kirkland turned to tzar and said while pointing at him : ,, Mark my words. You and your family will die within four nights. I will not rest until I will see the end of royal family line forever! ,,

He lifted the relic and green light hit the chandelier. It fell in the middle of the room.

_Consumed by hate of royal family, Kirkland sold his soul for power to destroy them. _

Arthur said with evil smile as deamons came from relicvarium : ,, Go. Forfill your dark porpoise and seal the fate of tzar and his family once and for all.,,

He knew that people were against royal family ,so he sent demons to break the door lock.

_From that day on , the spark of unhappiness in our country bursted in the flame,that would soon destroy our lifes forever._

People pulled the statue of tzar and were on the way to palace. Inside the palace everyone were trying to run away . Briana remembered her music box and let go off grandmothers hand. Vilma ran after Briana calling: ,, Briana! Come back! ,,

Both came in a room where stood a doll house representing cathedral in Moscau. Just as Briana took the music box in her hands ,a loud crash was heard. Briana and Vilma were trapped. Then a wall opened and Suzako entered the room. He said as he pushed empress and her granddaughter to the secret passage : ,, Please hurry. Go through servants courtes . ,,

Briana accidentally drooped the music book . She turned back to pick it, but Suzako pushed her in the passage and closed the opening. A minute latter two men with guns broke into room. Suzako grabbed the vase and throw it at guards. One of the guards hit him and Suzako fainted next to music box. Meanwhile Briana and her grandmother were crossing the lake, when out of nowhere jumped Kirkland and grabbed Princesses ankle . Princess struggled and tried to kick Arthur away from her, while holding her grandmothers hand. Then suddenly ice broke and Kirkland gasped in surprise. He let go of Briana's ankle as he tried to stay on surface. He called his pet, who landed near his master and screamed: ,, Master! ,,

Arthur couldn't swim ,so he disappeared under icy water leaving mint bunny with relicvarium. Briana and her grandmother ran all the way to the train station. People were trying to board on train, that was leaving the platform. Vilma said to her granddaughter as they ran to catch the train: ,, Briana, hurry! Hurry!,,

As they almost got on train ,someone pulled empress on it. Briana ran to her grandmother calling her as she reached her hand. Vilma said as she reached for her granddaughter:,, Here take my hand. Hold onto my hand . ,,

Briana took her grandmothers hand and said : ,, Don't let go!,,

Unfortinetlly the train began to move faster and Brianas hand was slipping from her grandmothers. Briana screamed as she lost her balance and fell. She hit her head hard on the floor and lost consiuness. Vilma screamed : ,,Briana. Briana! ,,

One of the passengers held her in place ,so she couldn't fall from train.

_So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been,was now gone forever. And my Briana, my beloved grandchild,I never saw her again._


	3. rumor in Sant Petersburg

**10 years latter**

It was snowy day in Sant Petersburg and people were doing their day work in factories,on streets to survive . After the revolution and end of roayl family ,things changed fast for everyone. There were no more aristocrats in Russia,just people and the red army doing their checking. In one of factories people were working and someone sang : ,, _St. Petersburg is gloomy! ,,_

A lady joined in singing: ,, _St. Petersburg is bleak! ,, _

An old boiler man sang while shaking from cold ,that came from opening :,, _My underwear got frozen standing here all week! _,,

A group of workers sang as the stood in line for checking in or out: ,,_Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!_

_Thank goodness for the gossip_

_that gets us through the day! _

_Hey!_ ,,

People sang on streets as young man with black hair,violent eyes,dressed in simple clothes and covered with coat to keep him warn bought an apple from a apple seller :

H_ave you heard _

_There's a rumor in St. Petersburg? _

_Have you heard _

_What they're saying on the street?_

A newspaper seller sang as he held a newspaper with picture of princess Briana.: ,,

_Although the Czar did not survive, _

_One daughter may be still alive!_

Everyone sang and danced a little : ,, _The Princess Briana_!,,

A solder on horse gave people angry glare and seller sang before he closed the shop: ,, _But please do not repeat! ,, _

Young man was once important person in the royal palace ,but after the revolution he lived as simple person . His name was Lelouch Lamperouge. Life in new Russia was really hard and different. People sang while walking or selling, buying things:

_It's a rumor,_

_A legend,_

_A mystery! _

_Something whispered in an alleyway _

_Or through a crakc! _

_It's a rumor That's part of our history._

Lelouch finally came to the small market ,where a woman was selling snow globes with figure of princess Briana. She sang a little: ,,

_They say her royal grandmama _

_Wil pay a royal sum_

Everyone sang as they danced together : ,,

_To someone who can bring _

_the princess back!_

Lelouch was walking upstairs of big building,when he heard a whistle and someone called him. He turned around and saw his friend Suzako. After the attack on winter palace,young boy woke up and was left allone with his friend,who returned after sending his sister away. Together they tried to survive and they worked together. After a small talk,their went they ways .They passed some sellers who were selling things ,that they found . One of sellers sang as he showed a picture of tzar to the costumer : _A ruble for this painting! _

_It's tzar, I swear! _

A woman ,who was selling nightwear sang : _Count Yusopov's pajamas! _

_Comrade, buy the pair!_

Another seller held piece of fabric and sang:

_I got this from the palace_

_It's lined with real fur!_

Suzako took the piece and tried on his friend,who nodded in replay. Suzako paid and went on as marketeers sang :

_It could be worth a fortune _

_If it belonged to her!_

Both Suzako and Lelouch went to pack their things. Lerouch said as they were going pass some items :,, Well, Suzako ,I got us a theatre.,,

Suzako jumped on one of the boxes and said:,, Everything`s going according to plan. All that we need is the girl . ,,

He continued as they went upstairs to their room: ,, Just think Lelouch , no more forging papers ,no more stolen goods. We`ll have three tickets out of here: one for you, one for me and one for Briana . ,,

He sang as he walked to window , came back and turned around with his friend :

_It's the rumor_

_The legend _

_The mystery! _

_It's the Princess Briana _

_who will help us fly! _

_You and I friend _

_Will go down In history!_

He took a bag and packed some things,before he opened a closet and brought out the music box. He had it since attack on winter palace. He sang as he put it in the bag and his friend packed his things in a suitcase:

_We'll find a girl to play the part_

_and teach her what to say, _

_Dress her up and take her to Paree! _

_Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmama will pay! _

_Who else could pull it off but you and me?_

_We'll be rich_

Suzako came to open window and sang. His friend joined him:

_We'll be rich_

_(We'll be rich!) _

_We'll be out!_

_(We'll be out!) _

_And St. Petersburg will have some more to talk about!_

The both slided down the roofs to the square,were people were dancing and singing:

_SSH! _

_Have you heard _

_There's a rumor in St. Petersburg? _

_Have you heard _

_What they're saying on the street? _

_Hey!_

Other people were talking about rumors, wondering if there were true . Group sang on as Suzako and Lelouch,who almost hit into one of dancers ,went to catch a tram .

_Have you heard _

_There's a rumor in St. Petersburg! _

_Have you heard Comrade, _

_what do you suppose? _

_A fascinating mystery!_

Suzako sang as he leaned from the tram:

_The biggest con in history!_

Everyone sang as they lifted their hands high in the air:

_The Princess Briana, Alive or dead..._

At one of the rooftops, a window washer said,before pigeons flew away:

Who knows? Ssh!

He watched as birds flew away in the air . It wasnt easy to live in new Russia,where red army was doing their checking every day.


	4. Journey to the past

Russian countryside

Near a road to Sant Petersburg ,there was an orphanage for homeless orphans . You could hear children cry,but there was no laughing because of the owner . Her name was Jane Murdstone and was sister of Edward Murdstone,who moved in Russia 20 years ago . She was strict and mean woman ,who liked money,but not children. In the orphanage there lived a girl ,who had no memory of her past. Everyone called her Ana and the only thing that she had, was a locket around her neck with words Together in Paris . Ana had been found 10 years ago and someone took her to the orphanage . She grew up and now the owner Miss Murdstone took her out of orphanage as she said: ,, I got you a job in the fish factory . You go down this path till you get to the fork in the road. Go left...,,

Ana said as she waived to other orphans : ,, Bye. ,,

Miss Murdstone said as she looked at Ana : ,, Are you listening? ,,

Ana said as she waived again : ,, Bey, everybody! ,,

She said as she looked at the keeper : ,, I`m listening ,Comrade Murdstone . ,,

Murdstone wasn`t happy as she said and grabbed Ana`s scarf : ,, You`ve been a thorn in my side since you were brought here . ,,

She pulled the scarf as Ana tried to get it off and said: ,, Acting like a queen of Sheba instead of nameless no-account you are . For the last ten years, I`ve fed you , I`ve clothed you , I`ve... ,, Ana knew it already and said as keeper went to open the door: ,, Kept a roof over my head. ,, Miss Murdstone unlocked the door and opened it. She said as she came to Ana: ,, How is it you dont have a clue who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that? ,,

Ana told miss Murdstone that she had a clue and owner looked at the locket . She said with sweet voice: ,, So you want to go to France to find your family ? ,,

Ana nodded in replay and orphanage keeper said as she pushed Ana though the door : ,, Little Miss Ana, it is time to take your place in life . In life and in line . And be grateful too. ,,

She threw the scarf to Ana and said as she closed the door : ,, Together in Paris. ,,

Miss Murdstone looked at Ana,who wore a packed light brown dress, grey bodice , long white sleeves ,a brown shawl to keep her warm and brown shoes . She laughted ,before she coughted and went back. Woman said to herself as Ana took the scarf and went her way : ,, Be grateful . ,, After a few minutes of walking in the snow ,Ana mimicked miss Murdstone: ,, Be grateful Ana. ,, She said as she looked back: ,, I am grateful. Grateful to go away! ,,

Ana looked at the signs and said : ,, Go left she says. I know what`s to the left. I will be " Ana the orphan " for ever. But if I go right,maybe I could find ….Who ever gave me this pendant must have loved me . ,,

She sat on the snow ,while she was hopping to get a sing. Then a gray puppy came out of the snow . He barked as he grabbed one part of Anas scarf that was on her lap . Ana said as she looked at cute puppy,who was standing in front of her and laughed a little : ,, Hey. I dont have time to play with you. Im waiting for the sign. ,,

She fell as she tried to get her scarf back . After she stood up,she said as she grabbed the scarf: ,, Would you give me that, could you, would you please leave me alone. Stop, give me that back, gi… gi… Oh!,,

Puppy made her turn and spin,before she let go of scarf and landed in snow. Puppy stopped playing and looked at Ana,who said as she sat up: ,, Oh,great. A dog wants me to go to Sant Petersburg. ,,

Suddenly she noticed,that maybe puppy was the sign . Ana stood up and said as she picked the end of her scarf:,, Okay. I can take a hint . ,,

The wind blew magically as Ana looked down the road .She sang as she followed puppy:

_Heart don't fail me now _

_Courage don't desert me _

_Don't turn back _

_now that we're here_

Girl stopped and sang as she looked away and then back:

_People always say _

_Life is full of choices _

_No one ever mentions _

_fear_

After a few minutes of walking Ana stopped and made a snowball. She sang as she threw it in the air and puppy caught it:

_Or how the world _

_can seems so vast _

_On this journey to the past_

Girl and her puppy jumped out of the way as sledge passed them and covered them in snow. Ana sang as she dusted her dress and hugged herself:

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting _

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong _

_Arms will open wide _

_I'll be safe and wanted _

_Finally home where I belong_

She picked puppy and held it in her arms,then she put it down. Then girl moved on and gestured the puppy to follow her as she sang:

_Well starting now_

_im learning fast On this journey _

_to the past_

they came to small , snow covered cottage. It was simple ,then the door opened . Two bunnies ,a boy with his winter clothes and a girl in a dress and scarf ran to the girl. The boy rabbit was grey with beautiful eyes and girl was light blond with blue eyes . Their parents were rabbits and dressed as farmers ,who smiled as they watched children chase after puppy. Ana smiled and tried not to get dizzy as she watched them play. After the game,Ana moved on and sang as she waved to happy rabbit family:

_Home, love, family _

_There was once a time _

_I must've had them too_

They waved back,before they returned home. Girl felt like that there was a part of her missing. A part,that had been lost in her forgotten past . Ana looked at puppy,that she named Pooka .He was playing with two squirrels ,then he was picked up by Ana as she sang:

_Home, love, family _

_I will never be complete _

_until I find you_

Girl twirled in a circle, then tucked puppy under one arm and strode forward. She sang as she came to fallen log and put Pooka down:

_One step at a time_

_One hope _

_then another _

_Who knows _

_where this road may go_

Girl climbed on it and walked to the other end as she sang:

_Back to who I was _

_Onto find my future _

_Things my heart _

_still needs to know_

Ana was excited and she kicked the snow,then twirl as she sang:

_Yes_

_let this be a sign _

_Let this road be mine _

_Let it lead me to my past _

_And bring me home _

_At Last _

Girl looked at the city that came in view. It was Sant Petersburg and Ana was happy. Pooka joined her as she went to the train station to buy ticket for Paris. As she came there,girl had to wait in long line ,before it was her turn. She said as she looked at ticket seller: ,, One ticket for Paris,please. ,,

The clerk demanded in annoying voice: ,, Exit visa!,,

Ana was surprised: ,, Exit visa? ,,

The clerk sneered at her: ,, No exit visa, no ticket!,, He slammed the shutters shut, causing Ana and the old woman behind her to jump. Girl wasn't happy, then an old woman whispered: ,, Psst _. _See Suzako . He can help.,,

Ana whispered back as she looked at old lady: ,,Where can I find him?,,

The old lady whispered again: ,,At the old palace. But you didn't hear it from me!,,

Ana nodded and thought about so called Suzako as old woman waved her hand in gesture of going away.

Meanwhile in small, worn-down theater Suzako and Lelouch sat at a desk covered in papers as they were watching the stage. Suzako said as he heard young woman huff: ,, Nice, nice, very nice,... Uh, thank you.,,

He wrote something on paper and said : ,, Uh, next please! ,,

As young lady stormed off the stage ,a thin, blonde woman wrapped in a huge fur coat stepped onto the stage. After dropping her coat, taking a cigarette in a long holder in one hand, she said in a husky voice: ,, Grandma, it's me, Briana .,,

She shook her hips after she put the other hand on them. Lelouch face palmed and Suzako mumbled: ,,Oh, brother. ,,

No one of the actress was looking or acting like Briana . After the auditions, Suzako and Lelouch left the theater. Lelouch crumpled papers and tossed them away as he said: ,,That's it, Suzako. Game over. Our last kopeck gone for that flea-infested theater, and still no girl to pretend to be Briana .,,

Suzako said as they went down the alley: ,, We'll find her, Lelouch. She's here somewhere, right under our noses. ,,

He pulled out the music box and tossed it in the air as he said: ,, Don't forget. One look at this jewelry box, and the Empress will think we've brought the real Briana.,,

As they walked and talked, Ana was questioning a man on the street: ,, I'm looking for the -. ,,

She said as Suzako accidentally bumped into her and continued with the conversation : ,, Excuse me .,,

girl looked at the man again as she asked : ,, Do you know where that is? ,,

The man shook his head and waved her off: ,, No, no. There's no one living there, go on. ,,

Ana turned away with Pooka still in her arms and went to find the the old palace .


End file.
